Colores
by HanatanLover
Summary: Fanfiction Ulquiorra x Orihime, algo triste y tonto, pero bueno xDD


Colores

_Primer oneshot the UlquixHime n.n_

-Ulquiorra... Llegaste sin avisar...-Dijo la pelinaranja, sorprendida, quien antes de que el arrancar llegara a su habitacion se encontraba con el plato de comida aun lado de ella.

-No has comido nada.

-No tengo apetito.

-Come, y coopera, Aizen te quiere con vida, y sin comer eso no se logra.- Dijo el arrancar provoncando una risita burlona en orihime.

-Pero no tengo hambre...-Ulquiorra arquio una ceja, su cara mostraba aburrimiento, agotamientos, estres y frustracion, aquella expresion nunca la cambiaba... Ulquiorra dejo de insistir, sabia que tarde o temprano la chica se lo iva a comer.

-Ulquiorra, cual es tu color favorito?- Pregunto la chica, extrañado, la miro con curiosidad.. Que chica tan rara, aquella que hacia preguntas de la nada, preguntas absurdas que simplemente no venian al caso, sabiendo el que el no las iva a responde con facilidad. El chico se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que asimilo la respuesta perfecta.

-Tonta, este mundo no tiene colores, MI mundo no tiene colores.

-Quien dijo que no?- insistia, al espada le molestaba que ella no quedara satisfecha con sus respuestas.

-Mira atu alrededor, ves algun color?- Orihime se dio la vuelta inspeccionando el lugar, tenia razon, lo unico que ella encontraba era gris, negro, colores sombrios, aquellos que irradean tristesa.-Ya ves, mujes? Dices incoherencias, los colores que recuerdas de _tu_ mundo no son los mismos.

-Ahhh... no... tienes razon, no son los mismos, pero se pueden encontrar colores!- La chica levanto un dedo, y se acaricio el menton, de manera pensativa y divertida. -Ya se!

-Que?

-Acabo de encontrar color!

-Sigues con tus incoherentes pensamientos, mujer? adonde los has encontrado? si se puede saber...

-En tus ojos!- exclamo, acercandose a la cara de ulquiorra, mirando fijamente sus ojos esmeralda.-Tus ojos, tiene mucho..

-No lo tienen- Dijo el arrancar aàrtandose de ella. quitando la cara- Y si lo tuviera como tu dices, serian de un color que no encuentras en tu mundo.

-Correcto, ulquiorra, de echo, ese color de ojos nunca lo habia visto en mi mundo, ese color que muestra soledad, tristesa, desesperacion, pero sin embargo, pureza, una mirada espiritual y transtornante, eso lo tienes tu.- La chica agarro a Ulquiorra de la mejillas acercando sus ojos a los suyos, queriendole mostrar en el reflejo de sus ojos el color que tenian los suyos.-Un color que muestra conformidad y peteccion, aqueelo que hace viajar..

-Viajar?-El espada estaba confundido, la chica hablaba cosas que el no entendia.-Te equivocas mujer.

Ignorando eso, Orihime se acerco aun mas hacia ulquiorra hasta encontrarse con sus labios, que mostraban lo mismo que sus ojos mostraban, este se dejo llevar por la tentacion de aquella peliroja, quien diria que las palabras que hayan salido de esa mujer lo hubieran hecho pensar.

-Mujer, cual es tu color favorito?- Orihime se habia separado de el al oir su pregunta, impactada, el casi no le hacia preguntas, era algo extraño. Sin embatgo su pregunta estaba ya lista, y sin pensarlo la dijo.

-El que veo cuando estas conmigo...

-Conmigo?

-Si.- Esta de acerco a el, otra vez, inclinandose para besarlo. Ulquiorra se alejo de ella rechazando el gesto.

-No seas patetica, tienes que entender.

-Entender que? Acaso no te gusto?

-No me disgustas.

-Y, bueno? Explicame...-La peliroja insistio en que le diera respuesta.

-Tu eres inalcanzable para mi, y yo lo soy para ti, nuestra relacion no deve llegar mas alla de prisionera y cuidador, entiende.

-Y quien dijo que tiene que ser asi?!- Orihime le lloro, tratando de captar por que _no_, segun el.

-Tu mundo y el mio, la logica, todo, mujer.

-No tiene por que ser asi! Tenemos el poder de cambiar aquello, o no quieres?

-Si quisiera o no, no es el punto, solo que no depende de ti lo que se pueda o no, _Orihime._

La chica comenzo a temblar un poco, ya er cosa seria si el espada la habia llamado por su nombre, lo cual a ella no le gustaba, y era dificil de aceptar. Sin embargo, ignorando lo susodicho, Orihime se levanto para por lo menos besar a la imagen con la que soñaba, lo cual el espada no rechazo, por que el sentimiento era simplemente mutuo.

NOTA:_ YAY lo complete n_n mi primer fic de UlquixHime, es algo tonto, pero la idea cayo en mi cabeza viendo la mirada de Ulquiorra kun xDD ojala les guste!_


End file.
